Fatal Vengeance
by Thoralad
Summary: Death... Zero has known death since he was seven... Has known how to silently kill a man since he was eight, and has been able to kill with any weapon since he was thirteen... However he has felt lonely and miserable for years... Maybe a certain vixen could help with that...
1. Chapter 1

**Fatal Vengeance**

**Chapter 1: An Unexpected Guardian Angel**

**It was a normal night for Mina, she had just finished her concert in Station Square and had left behind the curtains to backstage.**

Upon entering the backstage area, she was immediately greeted by her boyfriend Ash who instantly gave her a hug and a bright smile on his face.

"You did amazing out there babe!" Ash complimented making Mina blush.

"Hey its what I do best, but thanks Ash." Mina said maintaining the embrace.

"Hey... do... do you wanna go for a dinner at your favorite restaurant?" He asked his girlfriend while still holding her comfortingly.

"Sure, when do you..." She asked before being cut off by a loud explosion outside.

Running outside, the saw a blazing fire on the stage and the crowds fleeing in panic through the exits. Suddenly, a squadron of soldiers dressed in purple uniforms with tactical gear and wielding high powered FN FALs.

"There they are!" One of them shouted and began running over to the couple.

Frightened, Mina and Ash fled from the area and into a nearby alleyway but found it was a dead end. Later the squadron caught up to the two to find the high wall at the end of the alleyway as too high so the two mongooses raised their hands in surrender.

"Sir, we have the target and her associate. Requesting for further instructions." The one soldier who appeared to have been in charge said into his headset.

Seconds later, he nodded and said something to the other soldiers who immediately nodded in agreement before raising their weapons at the two.

"Please, take me instead. Leave her out of this." Ash pleaded but to no avail.

With that, the two closed their eyes and waited to get the execution over with. They both then heard shots but felt nothing, opening their eyes they saw the entire squadron collapse and two figures appear at the entrance of the alleyway. Two men wearing all black tactical gear, and standard black M40 gas masks, the first carried an M4A1 CCO, while the other one had a Mk12 SPR modified with acog sights, a laser pointer at the end of the barrel, and the usual bipod, his uniform however was heavily decorated with a streaks of color and the chevrons on the shoulder implying that he was superior to the other soldier, and his gas mask's lenses were tinted evergreen making it impossible to see his eyes. Ash and Mina eyed the shoulder patches with an insignia depicting a sword over a shield. Bellow were the letters **FIRST RECON **in bold.

"Are you two ok?" The one holding an M4 asked as he and his superior approached the two mongooses who were completely paralyzed from what they had seen within the past few minutes.

"Were fine, thank you." Ash thanked grateful for remaining amongst the living.

"Here, in case you need protection." The same soldier said handing Ash a Walther PPK along with a few magazines to go with it.

"Thank you, who are you guys?" Mina asked mesmerized by their clear military uniforms.

"...Classified miss, you two stay safe." The same soldier said before his superior motioned for the two to make their exit.

"...wait, you've had a bad childhood haven't you?" Mina asked slightly surprising the other soldier who immediately turned to face the female mongoose.

"...You have sharp eyes, its true..." He said before walking off with the other soldier leaving the couple in the alleyway with another idea for Mina about a new song to write about... her guardian angel...

***End of Chapter***


	2. Chapter 2 Mission Briefing

**Fatal Vengeance **

** Chapter 2: Operation Blackout**

**When we last left off, our hero along with a First Recon soldier had saved Mina and Ash from a squad of Falcon troops about to kill the two mongooses.**

At the top of a freezing mountain, Zero sat crossed legged with four lit candles surrounding him. He wore a black hooded body suit with a black leather chest plate covering his torso, all black leather wrist and shin guards, black leather scout boots, black gloves, a black cowl covering his mouth, and a black utility belt holding a his old kabar knife, his old Bowie knife, along with about six throwing knives, and a few smoke pellets (he looks like Noob Saibot from MK with a black hood). Meditating was a daily routine that he did to help him concentrate when taking unbelievable shots at targets at extreme ranges, but most importantly meditation helped him practice using his powers...

"Ai, aga fuda...ze gotu ros... eh, za!" He resided and thunder is then seen briefly. Suddenly, his senses flickered detecting movement, he then turned his head to the right, and arriving onto the top of the mountain was an exhausted First Recon soldier.

"uh... sir, the commander requested for your presence in the briefing room." The soldier informed shaking, Zero could definitely tell that the soldier was nervous and afraid of him.

"What for?" Zero asked darkly and clearly irritated because of the interruption.

"One of our scouts have confirmed a suspicious facility to the northeast to be a Falcon Base, Commander McCarran wants the troops to be briefed on what their going to be expected of." The soldier answered shivering from the bellow zero temperature.

"Fine then, I'll be sure to make time to head to the briefing room." Zero responded pulling out a small blue sapphire that was about the size of a walnut and was beautifully cut.

"... oh, and good luck on the way down, the path is always slippery... Ze zata!" He shouted raising the sapphire in the air and immediately, a flash of light appeared nearly blinding the soldier, when the flash cleared... Zero had disappeared.

**Inside of the Helios One briefing room**

"Ah there you are, I hope that Private Jones didn't give you a scare." A brown haired human in his early twenties said jokingly.

"Very funny Frank, you know that nothing scares me... more like the mere sighting of me scared Jones, that soldier interrupted my meditation and I lost my concentration." Zero responded to Frank's comment with a tough, no nonsense tone in his voice.

The briefing room was a large room with a large holographic map at the end of the room up against the wall, in addition to Frank and Zero was about thirty humans, one little robot, and a hulking brute of a grizzly bear. All of which wore black tactical clothing, black balaclavas with black ballistic helmets and goggles (except for the bear),tactical body armor and wielding M4A1 carbine rifles minus the small robot who's metal was painted black with grey streaks and wielding a built-in flamethrower and missile launcher.

"Briefing sir?" One of the soldiers asked eagerly.

"...Don't leave a trace..." Zero simply stated.

**A few minutes later in the Hangars **

"Alright, all troops minus my squad into the Sea Knight... my squad into the Blackhawk!" Zero ordered to the soldiers, and immediately 2/3 of the attacking force filed into a black CH-46 Sea Knight, while the rest filed into standard black UH-60 Blackhawk helicopter.

"Alright gentlemen, this is Battleaxe... were clear for take off, strap in." The Blackhawk instructed.

**End of Chapter 2**


	3. Chapter 3

**Fatal Vengeance**

** Chapter 3: Operation Blackout**

When we last left off, Zero, Octise, Brick (the Grisly bear), and the rest force of covert soldiers, known as 'First Recon' had just received the objectives of 'Operation Blackout' and were on their way. The vast majority of the troops, were sent into one of the black Sea knights being used, while Zero's strike team entered a standard Blackhawk.

"Alright, let's strap to the deck everybody!" Zero yelled over his headset to his team, the majority of the forces being used and the four pilots. Upon hearing this everyone fastened their seatbelts and made certain that their weapons were loaded, but were set to 'safety'. Once everyone's seatbelt was buckled, the two helicopters took off of the helipads, and begun their approximately twenty minute flight to the 'Falcon' base.

***Almost twenty minutes later***

"Alright gentlemen, approaching the target zone in approximately thirty seconds." One of the pilots informs.

"Remember guys, stick to the plan. Set up fifty meters south of the gate and sit tight, until the strike team takes down the guards and opens the entrance. Once that's done the half of the main force, **excluding** my squad will enter the town and evacuate all civilians to the safe zone, while the other half will hold positions at the safe area five hundred meters down the main road. Finally, last but defiantly not least is the command post; me and the rest of the strike team will infiltrate the facility, and plant the fusion pulse charges to the points of interest, the generators and dock area." Zero said to everyone.

"Time on target… ten seconds." Informed again by one of the pilots.

"Closing in, in five, four, three, two, and one." One of the co-pilots said again as the helicopters reached the destinations.

"Ok, standby for green light…. GO, GO, GO!" He said as the doors opened letting Zero and Brick drop the ropes allowing the troops to be dropped off.

"Down the ropes, GO!" Zero yelled as the troops rode down them and into positions.

Once the evacuation force had set up on the dirt mound for cover outside of the gates, the hedgehog's men had landed and secured the building they were in, while the other half of the forces were holding the lines at the safe zone.

"Alright, evacuation teams report!" The Sentinel yelled to the soldiers.

"Ready and awaiting further orders sir!" Brick yelled back over the radio.

One queue, the small five man squad maneuvered their way to the main gate to find to clueless robot-guards in the watch towers. Once they pin pointed their exact location, Zero took out his DMR, aimed down the scope and fired destroying one, then sniping the startled guard remaining. When both guards were destroyed, the team moved up and opened the gates via the control systems in one of the guard towers. After this was done the guards on the walls, still not knowing what was happening continued their poor search.

"Alright guard towers clear, and gates are open, repeat the gates are open. WEAPONS FREE!" The Sentinel shouted over the radio to Brick.

"Roger that! Let's go!" Brick said, sending the fifteen men charging up to the gates mowing down any robot in their way.

** End of Chapter**


	4. Chapter 4

** Fatal Vengeance**

** Chapter 4: Beginning of the Long Road P2**

When we last left off, thirteen soldiers being lead by Zero's closest friends, Octise (a robot with a mind of his own), and a 523 pound grizzly bear by the name of Brick were storming one of the 'Falcon' bases and liberating all of the slaves.

As soon as the main force had gotten through the gates, left and right they were blasting guards looting them of their keys to the slave pen. Once they had gotten past a corner, the slave work area and bunk house came into view.

"You ten, are going to free the slaves in the work area! And us five are going to free any slaves and neutralize any guards in the bunk house!" Brick shouted indicating the group to split up.

** Meanwhile with Cyclone's strike team**

"Were here at the target zone sir!" One soldier said informing his superior of the status of the mission.

"Good, you four cover my back and I will infiltrate the facility!" Zero responded.

"Sir, yes sir!"

Upon hearing this, the four troops had gone crouched and formed a perimeter around the building. Once in position, the hedgehog quickly climbed his way to the top of the building to infiltrate via the ventilation shaft. After he reached the shaft, he easily tore off the bars and hooked his harness onto the rope and slowly crawled his way down. While on his way down he could hear the voices of robots, fearing about what was happening.

"Glad that I took the air vents instead of any of the doors" Zero said surprised about how many patrols strolled past the vent.

Continuing on his mission, our hero finally made his way to the generator room after crawling around in a cramped air vent for nearly ten minutes. He slowly, carefully removed the bars from the vent entrance and saw a young clone of Dr. Kronos studying a sample of what appeared to be some sort of chemical in a small glass capsule. He knew that the scientist could not be the original Dr. Kronos, for he was too young. Last he remembered the villain was in his late forties/early fifties, this man looked to be in his mid thirties.

The green hedgehog slowly lowered himself from the ventilation shaft, like a spider he cautiously lowered himself behind the young imposter.

"Ich bin zu Hause Honig (I'm home honey)" Zero taunted, suprising the scientist

"What?" The clone said surprised.

Immediately the dark hero quickly drew his Kabar knife, and slit the man's throat with a single slash, killing the scientist instantly. He pulled back up and used his combat knife to slice the rope attached to his harness and dropped to the ground feet first. Once he had secured the room, he retrieved the chemical and gently placed it in its designated briefcase after he noticed how precious it appeared. **This has got to be invaluable if it has its own specially designed briefcase, I better be careful with this it could be some sort of virus sample because of the symbol on the side of the case. **Zero thought. Once that was done he looked through the dead scientist pockets to find his all-access key card and a note from either another clone or the original Dr. Kronos. He quickly refolded the note and placed it into the right pocket of his BDU pants, and exited the room to the generator room.

He looked around to see the large console in the middle room, he then brought his attention to notice the two large, and tall racks holding dormant guard robots in glass containers.** Wow, there has to be at least thirty on each rack, but not if I can help it.** Zero thought as he walked over to the control console, he then looked around for a way out and noticed a small sky roof about the same size and length of a regular window. Once he found good means of an exit, he lifted open the top of his satchel and produced the fusion pulse charges created earlier. Once he takes the charges into his hands he activates them and sticks it onto the machine.

**Well I'm out of here**. Zero thought with a grin. Then as he is about to kick his heels to the ground to activate his rocket boots, he is tackled to the ground by a velvet fox wearing black boots, a black belly top, black skintight pants, a yellow bow and fingerless gloves. She then gets off of him and aims a laser pistol at him, and holding her free hand out.

"Hand it over baby." The mysterious female fox requested calmly with a grin.

Zero merely glared at her and shrugged his shoulders not knowing what exactly the sexy vixen was talking about.

"Oooo, mysterious type huh? The sample..." She said her grin having now changed to a seductive smile.

Zero only though aimed a thumb to the open door were he retrieved the sample.

"Nice try hon, but I now you're carrying it..." She said pointing to his utility belt.

***Flashback about Five Minutes Ago***

**This briefcase is way too clunky and bulky to be carrying around. **He thought before removing the sample from the briefcase and discarding the case by dropping it next to the scientist body.

***End of flashback***

Zero then lifted his hood so the fox could see his eyes... She was shocked to find his eyes were an extremely creepy shade of evergreen that glowed... Seizing the opportunity, Zero smacked the laser pistol out of her right hand with his left hand, before sweep kicking her with his right leg. He then got up off the ground before picking up his adversary in his arms (bridal style).

"Hey, what do you think you're doing?!" The fox said surprised when he picked her up.

He then pulled out his blue sapphire before calmly raising it into the air.

"Ze, Zeta!" He resided and the two were teleported outside of the facility out in the open fields.

"Boy scouts, boy scouts, do you read me over?" He called to the rest of the force.

"We hear you loud and clear Cyclone. Have the charges been set?" Brick responded

"Charges have been set, are all personal clear from the blast?"

"Everyone is clear from blast radius."

"Good, stand by I'm setting off the explosives in 5, 4, 3, 2, 1." He said as he pulls out and activates the detonator. Immediately he heard a loud beep as the bomb detonates leaving a one hundred foot high mushroom cloud that leaves nothing but a large crater and demolished building remains. He then felt as if... he was being touched, he turned to find the vixen behind him feeling his right biceps.

"Mmmm, aren't you a stud. Is there any where I can 'convince' you to help a girl out by showing your generosity... I could make it worth your while..." The vixen said convincingly with a seductive smile and tone.

Zero however only glared at her and shook his head.

"So… are you guys from G.U.N, you look the type to be doing heroic acts for people like these?" She asked still using a seductive tone.

Again Zero only glared and shook his head, refusing to give away top secret information.

As the two went their separate ways thoughts clouded Zero's mind about the mysterious fox. **Who was that woman, I can see her being a valuable asset to whoever she works for, and she has the skill and charm to get what she wants… but not this time**.

"Fox, Fiona Fox. Yours? Come on, at least tell me your name." Fiona asked eagerly.

"Zero..."He stated darkly as he turned to walk away, leaving Fiona behind.

**End of Chapter**


	5. Chapter 5

** Fatal Vengeance**

** Chapter 5: A Possible Air-born Threat?**

**Disclaimer: Sonic and his friends, anti-heroes, and villains belong to SEGA, what belongs to me are Cyclone, his companions/associates, enemies and scenarios. Helios One belongs to Bethesda Game Studios and I claim no ownership to it. Furthermore, Twilight belongs Summit Entertainment/Stephanie Meyer.**

** Enjoy!**

When we last left off, Operation Blackout had succeeded; Cyclone had destroyed the base's command post, retrieved some sort of chemical in a glass capsule, and was confronted by a mysterious female fox with the intention of taking the sample.

"Sentinel, do you copy? We report that all civilians are at safe zone alpha safe and sound." A First Recon commander reported over the radio.

"I copy, keep those civilians under control, treat any injuries, illnesses, or disorders they may have. Also, issue each of them some food, and water… they could use it." The hedgehog responded.

"Yes sir, awaiting further instructions regarding the civilians." The soldier said patiently.

"Get into contact with local police forces, request for immediate extraction for the civilians, and once they have arrived, head back to base." The hero ordered.

"Right away sir!" The troop said signing off of the radio.

**Well that takes care of that, for our first mission… that went pretty well. Glad that I didn't fall for that vixen's tricks, I must say however she was quite beautiful… wait did I just think that? Shit! I can't be falling in love! She was my adversary, enemy; she would have left me for dead if I gave her the sample, wouldn't care for any feelings I might have, and wouldn't hesitate to kill me if it secured her a paycheck. Wait… what dad told me about encountering women in the future. What did he say? "When you're all grown up son, you need to be careful in when following in my footsteps… a pretty face can hide a sinister mind." **Cyclone thought as he pulled a remote out of his pocket, and with a push of the green button set off a loud beep. Moments later out of the tree line flies in his auto-piloted Viper jet, and as it carefully landed he got inside the cockpit, and checked every gear setting before proceeding.

***About Four Hours Later***

After hours after the mission was over, our hero was back at Helios One and was studying the sample he had retrieved.

"Hmmm… this doesn't look good… I'm glad that recovered this… a single rocket loaded with this stuff… fired into Station Square could quite easily wipe out an entire neighborhood." He said shocked once he realized the compound he recovered was VX nerve gas.

"What have you got there?" Brick said as he walked into the lab and noticed the glass capsule in his friend's hands.

"A gas sample that I recovered from the command post… when I infiltrated the place I was surprised to see all of those patrols carefully watching the halls. Glad that I decided to enter through the ventilation shafts, looks like me may have either some new allies or rivals…"

"Why do you say that?" Brick asked puzzled

"When I entered the main room, inside another small room where the exit the air duct was… I saw a scientist who looked like a clone of Kronos. I knew it wasn't him… he was too young, however it gets more interesting. Cyclone responded.

"How so?" The grizzly bear asked still confused.

"The scientist was looking at this… I just found out that it's a sample a VX Nerve gas… very lethal, and once exposed to unprotected person… it would cause cardiac arrest, shock, and death. Can effect a large amount of people in merely seconds, and it can eat through the most advance hazard suits.

"Oh, but wait how can we possibly have a rivalry, our relationship Falcon is simple hatred?" The large bear questioned

"'Cause when I set the charges, and I was about to leave, I was tackled to the ground by a mysterious female fox, beautiful and cunning… just what whoever she works for needs to get what they want. She was after the sample; my instinct told me that she just couldn't be working for Falcon, she didn't interfere while I was setting the charges."

"Beautiful eh? Looks like a certain somebody's got some feelings for the enemy… Brick teased

"Oh shut up Brick. She had large breasts and tight butt and was wearing low cut, skin-tight clothing and was speaking with in a seductive tone… classic black widow, intentionally teasing you with a sexy body, and revealing outfits to get you to lower your guard… allowing her to easily make the kill. First thing the General's wife taught us about women, remember?" He said defending himself.

"Yes, I remember, but if you know so much about your mystery seductress… why don't you get to know her… it would be about time for you to get a woman." Brick countered.

"Hmph, sorry brother, I really don't care if I get a woman or not…her behavior certainly made it clear that she wasn't looking to be on the same side. If I gave her the sample, I wouldn't be surprised if she left me for dead in the facility, and even if we both had feelings for each other, our similar goals would forbid us from seeing each other." He answered

"Oh, I see you mean like forbidden love… like Twilight right?" The bear asked

"Precisely… forbidden love, however I don't have feelings for that woman, so don't get any ideas…"

"Face it, you two are gonna end up like Bella and Edward!" He said jokingly

"Let's just skip this whole 'love' business and focus at the task at hand… I'm hoping that this only specimen they posses… Mayb-" Cyclone said trying to explain.

"So did she tell you her name… you can tell me brother." Brick asked cutting his friend off.

"Why do you want to know? I thought we were getting off that topic…" The hedgehog countered

"Come on, just tell me!" Brick begged

"Oh… Fine! Her name was… Fiona… Fiona the Fox." He answered

"Oooooo! Fiona! That sounds sexy! The 523 pound bear teased again

"Definitely sounds hot… she did introduce herself in a sexy tone before walking away… purposely swaying her hips side to side." He responded truthfully

**While Brick continued to tease Cyclone about the 'forbidden love', else where in Station Square Sonic the hedgehog and his loyal friend, Tails a yellow two tailed fox were on their way to their favorite dinner after a long run. Tails was an orange/yellow, female two tailed fox, with shoulder length hair, dark blue eyes, Rouge-like breasts, an hourglass-like figure, and cute female curves. She wore dark blue skinny jeans, a light blue t-shirt, her usual running shoes, and white gloves.**

"Whew, again that was a good run! How many chilidogs are you gonna order Tails?" Sonic asked still feeling the effects of their early morning exercise.

"That sure was a great run; hey did you hear a loud boom during the middle of the night?" Tails asked curiously

"Yeah, I heard that… strangely enough I also saw at least four busses packed with people, all raggedy as if they were homeless being led downtown by police cars." Sonic replied

"Strange, I wonder if there's something to do, because ever since we destroyed Eggman's fortress two weeks ago everything has gone quiet." The fox said curiously

"Sheesh Sonic, if you were that hungry we could just gone down to the dinner and gotten lunch already." Tails said as she heard rumbling.

"Tails, that's not me I don't think." Sonic responded to his friend's accusation.

Suddenly, a large flying ship with the Eggman Empire logo appeared flying over the city and countless squads of SWATbots poured out when the ship stopped in the downtown area.

"Finally, its Egghead again… it was starting to get boring without something to do…" Sonic said grinning

"Uh Sonic… what are we gonna do?!" Tails exclaimed

"Don't worry little sis, we got this one… Let's party!" The cobalt hedgehog answered grabbing the fox's wrist and heading straight for the ship.

** To Be Continued in Chapter 6**

**Find out how the battle will take place in chapter 6! **

**Chapter six coming soon!**


	6. Chapter 6

**Fatal Vengeance**

** Chapter 6: The Crossing of Paths**

**Disclaimer: Sonic and his friends belong to SEGA, as well as anti-heroes and villains. The name Helios One belongs to Bethesda Game Studios, Cyclone, his friends and enemies and scenarios belong to me, the Fallout 3 theme belongs to Bethesda game studios, and finally the Goldeneye Rogue Agent Theme belongs to EA Games.**

**Narrator:**

**With Sonic and Tails in downtown Station Square**

**Enjoy!**

When we last left, Brick and Cyclone were still arguing if the green hedgehog had feelings for Fiona the Fox or not, while Sonic and Tails were about to fight Eggman.

"I shouldn't be surprised for that curiosity got the better of a rodent like you!" Robotnik intimidated with a grin when he saw Sonic and Tails.

"Yeah I guess so, we aren't gonna let you hurt anyone!" Sonic shouted back to Eggman who was sitting in a large metal armchair in the middle of the street.

"That's where you're wrong you little rat! With the SWATbots and their new upgrades, I'll reduce Station Square to ashes!" Eggman shotback and suddenly SWATbots appeared on the rooftops surrounding them. However, along with the robots came Amy, Shadow, Knuckles, and Rouge.

***Sonic's POV***

"Let me see… six of us versus buckets of bolts, and baldy mcnosehair!" I bragged getting ready to attack…

***Goldeneye Rogue Agent theme***

Suddenly the SWATbots were shot down by what sounded like machineguns, and out of nowhere came two Blackhawks, both armed with attached miniguns, and a squad of soldiers in each. Then ropes came down, as two squads of soldiers dressed in all black, wearing gas masks, tactical vests, and armed with mp5s dropped down on the rooftops and took aim at Robotnik, and several laser sights appeared all over his torso, back, and head.

Moments later, an explosion went off as a crater appeared on a wall on a building directly in front of Eggman, and two more soldiers appeared. One was a gigantic brute of a grizzle bear wearing tactical gear and holding a machine gun, while the other one was a cute little robot with what looked like a mini flamethrower and missile launcher.

"It's over Eggman! Station Square 'll never fall to the empire!" The bear shouted with a surprising southern accent.

"Wait... This is Zero's fight... Stand down, fan out and neutralize Eggman forces in the Area!" The little robot ordered and all of the soldiers lowered their weapons and spilt up into small teams heading into two different directions.

***End of Song***

"So, where is Zero?" Eggman asked aloud thinking this 'Zero' wasn't going to make an appearance.

However, he got his answer when an extremely loud sniper shot went off. And a giant bullet landed directly next to Eggman.

"Nice try boy, but I think you need to-"He taunted...

***BLAM***

***Now playing Fallout 3 Theme***

Suddenly, the bullet exploded sending Eggman flying backwards. Rising from a balcony on top of a large building was a dark shadowy figure holding a sniper rifle. He was wearing a black hooded body suit with a black leather chest plate covering his torso, all black leather wrist and shin guards, black leather scout boots, black gloves, a black cowl covering his mouth, and a black utility belt... Even though his clothing already somewhat scared me, what scared me even more was his glowing green eyes were all that I could see of his face... It looked as if they could glow in the dark, creepy...

"Ah, Zero... You were always a clever and intellectual one, come now... Super Soldier, we have unsettled business to contend to..."Eggman said with a grin as three human Egg-legion troops appeared. All wearing black body armor with red streaks.

"I've been told stories about you're impressive hand to hand skills, let us see now if they are true..." Robotnik said with a smirk.

Suddenly, the troops and Zero sprinted at each other and stopped next to us. They all got in their fighting positions, almost instantly did a trooper sprint forward and throw a right jab at the mysterious sniper who instantly dodged, punched his opponent in the mouth and brought him down with a sweep kick. Next, another soldier who threw a haymaker at him, however the sniper had blocked with one of his arms, next he grabbed his adversary's arm and threw him over using his hip, and he threw two forceful punches to his head. He then sprinted up to the last one, jumped and kicked him in the face and rolled forward. He then got up off the ground to face one of the legion troops who had gotten up and had his hand placed nervously placed on a pistol in his hip holster. Then without hesitance, Zero snatched his own sidearm from his utility belt, it was the most strangest looking gun I've ever seen. It was a shinny black slim pistol, with two green LED lights on the sides of the barrel, (it looks like the 5.56 pistol from Fallout New Vegas). Suddenly, he quickly drew his pistol and aimed it directly at the Legion trooper who stood nervously.

"...Disintegrate..." Zero said darkly and the gun made a power sound, and he pulled the trigger... Killing the Legion trooper instantly and turned him into a pile of smoldering ashes. He then holstered his pistol before turning his attention to Robotnik.

"So, the rumors of you being a hand to hand master are true... As well as the rumors of you having the strength of you're father, and the intelligence of you're mother... What a fascinating firearm... What do you call it?" Eggman said using a mocking tone.

" The law bringer's sidearm...I'll make you regret setting foot on this blessed land..." Zero responding finally with a dark tone.

Suddenly, his radio flickered on.

"Sir, all SWATbots have been neutralized. And all civilians are out of the city." The voice of soldier informed.

"Copy that, take down the fences, pack up, and evacuate back to base immediately." Zero instructed

"We'll meet again hero..." Eggman assured before gathering the remaining legion soldiers and getting back into his battleship.

Suddenly, the mysterious Zero walked up to me and grabbed my wrist forcefully and he placed something in it. Out of nowhere came an advanced fighter jet auto piloted from around a corner. Next, he climbed into the cockpit before putting on a headset and flying off into the horizon.

Shocked, I looked down to my hand to see a black radio with an insignia of a sword and shield...

**End of Chapter 6**


	7. Chapter 7

** Fatal Vengeance**

** Chapter 7: Welcome to Helios One**

**Disclaimer: Do I really have to do this again? Same as last chapter, nothing different.**

** Enjoy!**

***Narrator***

**Cyclone and Sonic crossed paths, and the green hero gave Mobius 1# hero a communicator, and flown off in his Viper jet**

***With Sonic and Sally at Freedom HQ***

"You shoulda seen it Sal! We were about to fight Eggman… when his SWATbots got mowed down by two black helicopters with miniguns! Then soldiers wearing all black slid down onto the roofs and aimed their guns at him, and then three more soldiers emerged from an explosion. One of them leading the squads called them off, and then ran to take care of the rest of Eggman's tin cans, then out of nowhere… ninjas attacked the guy leading the soldiers, it was like a being in a martial arts movie, he kicked the ninjas' butts, and vaporized one of them… turned him into dust… Eggman left, and the guy gave me this before flying a jet that he summoned using a remote he had!" Sonic announced to Sally showing her the communicator the super soldier had given her.

"Did he say anything?" She asked the cobalt hedgehog

"Nope… nothing..." Sonic answered

"Hmm strange…" The squirrel said

"Hey guys check the news!" Tails shouted startling the two

When they turned on the live news, on the screen was the fields outside of Station Square, senior wolf talking to a news reporter, and behind them was Station Square.

"So sir, can you tell me exactly what you saw?" The human asked the old timer

"Yes, I was watching my favorite TV show; my granddaughter was up stairs sleeping; when suddenly a ship flew over out house and I heard fire roasting outside of my house, I went outside to put out the fire. Then a black helicopter flies out of nowhere, soldiers in all black get out, then they go left at right… grabbing people and sending them out of the city, then as I was going to grab my granddaughter, I was shot out into the street by the generator I was next to blowing up, I was then grabbed by a soldier who sent me out the city." The old wolf answered

"Go on…" The reporter said

"Once outside of the city, the soldiers set up chain link fences, and told us that the city was dangerous to be in while a battle was going on. I kept telling them that my granddaughter was still in our home, and the soldier who appeared to be the company sergeant kept telling me, sir calm down, he'll save her! I asked him who was he talking about, and he didn't respond, instead he told his squad that 'he' was coming and to open the gates when he came. Then out of nowhere, I see… a spec of green racing from the forests, and the soldiers open the gates, allowing the green streak through the gates and it headed straight for my home. Seconds later, an explosion appears and a figure comes running through the explosion like an action movie! Then it stops, kicking up dust and dirt, blinding us. When the dust cleared, we saw another soldier with… my granddaughter in his arms, he then set her down and she came running into my arms and we hugged." The man answered crying tears of joy

"What did he look like?" The reported asked

"He was dressed in all black like the soldiers, but he looked more like a ninja." The old wolf answered

"Was their any kind of insignia? Shoulder patch?" The human asked

"Yes… he had a shoulder patch of a sword and shield; it said 'First Recon'." Was the wolf's reply

With that, Sally turned off the TV and turned to Sonic who was still looking at the communicator he had received.

"Mistress Acorn! I have a message for you!" A soldier said bursting through the door and into the living room

"Who's it from?" Sally asked the trooper

"A soldier from some military force, he said it was important and that you need to read when you have the chance!" The human answered handing the princess a letter in a sealed envelope from his satchel.

**Dear Princess Acorn**

**I'm certain that you have seen on the news, or heard about Doctor Eggman's recent attempts to destroy Station Square. I am Commander McCarran of First Recon, I the fourth in command; and I believe that we should discuss plans of becoming allies, since we have similar goals. Use the communicator given to Sonic by the Sentinel to contact us to arrange a meeting.**

"What's it say Sal?" The blue hedgehog asked the squirrel

"It's from a commander of the military force that defeated Eggman at Station Square; he wants us to meet him to discuss becoming allies. It said to use the communicator you got to arrange a meeting." Sally answered

Sonic then pressed the button on the side of the radio, and a voice came on "Hello, how can I provide assistance… remember that this conversation is being recorded?" A female voice asked

"Yes, I received the letter and I believe a meeting is ideal." Sally spoke into the radio

"Huh… oh princess Acorn, now I remember; the closest meeting scheduled is tomorrow at 8:30 am, I'll send a Vertibird helicopter to pick you up, and don't be late." The female said signing off

***Tomorrow morning at 8:00 am inside of Sally's hut***

"Sal-gal, I think I should come along with you." Rouge said concerned

"Tails and I are coming with ya too Sal! We need to keep you safe!" Sonic pitched in

"Awww, thanks guys that helicopter should be arriving here shortly." Sally responded happily

Suddenly, they heard a loud sound of rudder blades, and they came to the window to see a large green helicopter in the center of the village. Moments later, four soldiers wearing woodland camo uniforms, and tactical vests, along with black balaclavas and m4a1s drew their guns and stood by the door of the helicopter. The three then walked out of the hut, and approached the helicopter, and then a fifth soldier walked out of the helicopter and greeted them. The human was a young man, probably in his early twenties, with green eyes, and short brown hair.

"Princess, you look lovely today. Allow me to introduce myself, I'm Commander Frank McCarran, I wrote the letter." Frank greeted as he led the four into the helicopter and the soldiers followed after them.

***In the helicopter on their way to the base***

"So who was that guy who defeated Eggman in Station Square yesterday?" Sonic asked Frank who was sitting across from him.

"That was Zero, no it's not his real, it's just a callsign he prefers to be called by. He received the callsign when he was with G.U.N, at the time we fought against Falcon Enterprises ." The human answered

"Who is this 'Falcon Enterprises'?" Sally asked

"Falcon is similar to Eggman Empire; however Falcon is headed by a German scientist named Doctor Waldemar Thorben Kronos . Kronos and Eggman both have similar goals, so they chose to work together." The commander responded

"Tell me more about Zero, he's very mysterious…" Sally requested

"I agree, he isn't very social… he mostly spends time in the command post, or the workshop. The man does insane things to stay in shape, every morning he climbs to the top of the mountain overlooking the base with a rucksack of rocks strapped to his back, and that's just a warm up. He's not the one you would want to piss off, he's like the tough guy who is easily annoyed by other people." Frank answered

"Sir, were approaching the base!" The pilot reported

Then the helicopter settled down, the soldiers piled out first to cover the princess as she left the aircraft, and then Brick approached to lead Sally and the others.

"Princess, I'm Guardian Stonefist… welcome to Helios One; if you could follow me then we can introduce you to Admiral Octise and the Sentinel before getting to business, at the end of the day we would feel honored to have you over for diner." Brick said bowing his head making Sally blush as they follow the bear, leaving the hangers.

***Inside the main building, on their way to the workshop***

"So what's the Sentinel like?" Sonic asked curious

"He's definitely the odd-one-out on a team, he's like that strong, silent, die-hard commando, his combat skills are unbelievable, but his social skills aren't exactly great… he's quite the gearhead, he takes pride in his Viper jet, and always does maintenance at least twice a day…" Brick responded as the five walked down the corridor.

Once at the room labeled 'workshop', he pressed his hand onto the large hand pad next to the door, and the door immediately opened to reveal several workbenches, covered with blueprints, assorted wires, fission batteries, and a steel door that said 'finished works'. Curious, Tails walked over to a giant rifle on the bench and picked it up, and inspected it before a voice was heard.

"Hey, don't touch that!" Octise barked waddling over to the fox, but he tripped and fell face first onto the floor. Then he felt two hands help him up, as he looked to face Rouge with a smile on her face.

"Awww, he's an adorable little robot." She said petting his head.

"Hey quit it!" Octise snapped smacking her hand away.

He then waddled over to the vixen and snatched the gun away before putting it back on the work bench. "He designed that gun, and has been building it for the past two months." The robot stated

"Sorry, I'm just interested in seeing some of his work… this is quite fascinating." Tails said looking around

"Ok, just don't touch anything." Octise said as he led her to the end of the room and suddenly he reached underneath the table and pressed a hidden button… and the wall spun around… revealing a chamber with a suit inside of it. It was an all black combat suit, with a chest, wrist plates, some buttons on a keypad on the wrist, fingerless gloves, kneepads, combat boots, a gas mask with green lenses, and an attached hood. (It's identical to the assassin suit from Fallout New Vegas Dead Money, however its in all black, and has a hood).

"This is the Stealth Armor Mark II; it took him countless months to design it, and about six to create it. The buttons on the right wrist are used for toggling on and off an invisibility cloak that appears for a few minutes before shutting off to recharge." He announced to Tails

**End of Chapter 7**


	8. Chapter 8 Feelings

**Fatal Vengeance**

** Chapter 8: The Sentinel**

***Narrator***

**Continuing forth from chapter 7, Sally, Rouge, Sonic, and Tails had arrived at Helios One and were being shown around the base.**

"This technology is amazing; maybe Tails could hang out with the sentinel…" Sally said

Suddenly the door opened, and standing there was the Sentinel, wearing his COALITION armor, dark black BDU clothing, a pistol belt with his 9mm berretta m9, a black tactical vest, black combat boots, gloves with knuckle guards, elbow pads and kneepads, a black balaclava, black ballistic helmet, and a black gas mask with green lenses. (He looks like BLACKHAWK from Resident Evil ORC, except he is in all black, and has green goggles).He blankly stared at the group confused, he then turned his attention to Tails and for a while he stood there staring into the vixen's big blue ocean eyes, before he quickly turned his attention to Octise, who was showing the fox one of his greatest achievements.

"Sorry for not telling you in advance that we would be having Princess Acorn to talk about the issues we have right now." Octise explained

Only receiving a nod, the mysterious leader left the room, and walked down to the command post. Concerned, Sally followed after him and walked with him to the command post.

"Hi, I'm Sally… you don't have to call me princess…" She greeted with a friendly manor, but only receiving a nod.

"You don't like to talk, do you?" She asked

"It goes against one of the things I was taught…" He answered lowly, surprising the squirrel

"So you do talk." She announced

"Only when it's necessary…" He responded still walking

"Something's troubling you isn't there?" She asked

"Yes… can we talk somewhere else… like my quarters, it's really quiet there, and it's the only place that I feel comfortable talking about the matter." He replied

"Ok" Sally agreed

***5:23 pm with Sally***

Once arriving at his door, I knocked calmly, and the sentinel opened the door few seconds later and he let me through. His room was well sized, in the middle of the room was a king sized bed, in front of it was a flat screen TV, right on the left of the TV was a desk, with a computer, a lamp, and a book shelf holding about twenty books. 'The Art of War', 'Murphy's Law', 'Law and Persecution' and several others sat on the shelf. Also, a dresser to the left side of the TV. Finally, in the corner next to the bed was a large chest, with a large padlock on it.

"What's troubling you?" I asked him as we sat down on his bed

"I… I feel as if I have… feelings for someone, one of you're friends…" He admitted

"Who, I can help you get noticed by this person." I offered

"Thank you princ-Sally… It's the… never mind it's stupid, not like she'll like me…" He denied hesitating

"It's ok, you can tell me… love isn't stupid, if you have feelings towards someone then… you have feelings for them, there's no denying it…" I assured

"…The fox… Octise was showing her my stealth armor, I… I just felt hypnotized by her beauty…" He said

"Don't worry, I can help you get Tails' attention, let's start with seeing you're face to see what I have to work with." I said reaching for his helmet, startling him and causing him to back up.

"No… I don't think she'll like it." He said nervous

"It'll be fine, plus she'll need to see what you really look like…" I assured and he calmed down and allowed me to remove his helmet, next his gas mask, lifting it from his face I could see dark brown eyes, then I lifted off his balaclava. Underneath was an evergreen hedgehog with long evergreen quills that ran downwards, the front quills were wavy and slightly covered his right eye, and bellow that was his tan muzzle with medium small lips.

"You look handsome, she'll like you." I complimented making him blush

"You… think I'm handsome?" He asked blushing

"Yes, I could tell that she already likes you're personality… she loves to invent all sorts of things too, she was fascinated by you're stealth armor." I informed

"Really? Thanks… It's been so long since someone has ever cared this much… you… you remind me… of my mother… you're so caring… just like her…" He said with tears welling up in his eyes

"You can tell me… I promise that I won't spread it around, tell me about them… tell me about you're family…" I instructed

"They're… they're dead… murdered, my grandparents were killed in the Great War… and when I was seven… my uncle was murdered… by a gangster while I hid and saw it happen… then one year later… my parents were bringing me and Octise home from a movie… when… that German bastard… he… he shot them… while we watched… them he laughed like a lunatic, and he jumped into a car driven by… Eggman…" He said with tears running down his cheeks as he grabbed and hugged my tightly

"I'm so sorry… don't worry, I'm sure that Millie will like you…" I said holding the hug

A few moments later, he let go and he grabbed the black balaclava before walking over to his dresser, and stepping into the closet… a few minutes later he stepped out wearing, safari style clothing. A long sleeve, tan desert shirt (like Indiana Jones'), dark brown khaki pants (they look similar to Han Solo's pants), tan combat boots; black tinted goggles, fingerless gloves, and a shoulder holster.

"I… I need to go a quest… alone, thank you…" He said before grabbing his pistol from a drawer in his desk, a box of 9mm ammo, and his kabar knife from the same drawer before leaving the room.

**End of Chapter 8**

**Chapter 9 is underway!**

**Hope you enjoyed, feel free to write a review, and follow/favorite.**


	9. Chapter 9 The Temple of Lzark Pt1

**Fatal Vengeance**

**Chapter 9: The Forgotten Temple of Lzark Pt.1**

**Continuing from Chapter 8, Cyclone had shown himself to Sally and told her about his feelings for Tails… and was going on an adventure to get her something…**

***Cyclone's POV***

Walking down the hall to start up one of the jeeps, I walked into the armory, and from the gun cage, I picked out a G36c, grabbed a few 5.56 Stanag magazines and put them in the large satchel that held the few provisions that I would definitely need, a water canteen, a morphine auto injector, an energy bar, a few m9 mags, and a frag grenade. Once done, I left the armory, and proceeded to the desert jeep. After reaching the large garage, I immediately spotted the desert camouflaged jeep, the body being designed to serve as an amphibious vehicle as well, I jumped inside and inserted my all access key card into the slot. "Identified… Welcome back Sentinel…" The female robotic voice greeted as I drove out of the garage… on my way to a desert ruin… in search of the ruby of Lzark…

***Hours Later in the middle of a desert in Spagonia***

Looks like I'm here… I thought as my jeep approached the desert outpost, a small general store, a bar, and a few homes. Once I parked the jeep, I grabbed binoculars from the glove department, locked it and set the alarm to stun… then I walked over into the bar, I approached a familiar grey and black raccoon who was sitting at a table with a bottle of vodka.

"I wasn't expecting to cross paths again comrade." The raccoon greeted with a Russian accent, taking a sip from his bottle and smiling

"It's been about…three years hasn't it Dimitri?" I asked sitting down with the rather muscular raccoon

"About… I still remember my day's with First Recon… I doubt I will ever forget some of the things you taught me…" He said smiling

"Hmph… remember how you and Brick would always tease me about finding myself a woman?" I asked

"Ha! That I remember; you were always the anti-social type… what about it?" He replied with a question

"I found myself a girl…" I answered

"Ah, finally… the hardcore, super soldier has finally found himself a woman!" He exclaimed jokingly with a large smile on his face.

"Well… I wanted to impress the girl by getting her the ruby…" I said and his smile disappeared into a frown

"You don't mean…" He asked

"Yes… the ruby of Lzark… in its final resting place, a treasure room sealed by a nearly six century old door… …" I responded

"Well… I owe you no less; I remember how you saved my ass on Operation Cobra Strike." He said getting up

"Come, I need to grab my gear, then we can go… on Zero's quest for love!" He announced to the whole bar with a smirk on his face and embarrassing me

"Let's go kloun (clown)…" I said getting up before grabbing his arm and dragging him along with me as we left the bar.

As we walked out of the bar he led me back to his two story house, and let me inside to his home. For a few minutes, I waited in his living room while he dressed in his exploration clothing. His home looked much decorated; behind me was the fairly sized kitchen, next the bedrooms, and bathrooms. Finally, he reentered the room wearing a long sleeve white shirt, tan khakis, tan combat boots, a pistol belt holding his Smith and Wesson Model 586, a large broad machete in a sheath attached to the belt as well, and a satchel.

"Alright, in the satchel I brought a canteen, a box of .357 ammo, a flint and steel, and an energy bar." He said as I got up and followed him to the door

A few minutes later, I had started up the jeep and we were on our way to the temple… I hope that this lore… 'That my blood can show us the way'.

***Hours later on top of a hill with Cyclone, and Dimitri* (Imagine a large dune, surrounded by sand hills).**

"What do you see?" Dimitri asked me as I looked through the area surrounding the pyramid through my binoculars.

"Several armed guards… probably mercenaries, using what appears to be AKMs or AK-74s… looks like someone else is after the ruby… could be just the typical up-and-coming treasure hunter, but let's be cautious…" I responded once I saw at least a dozen heavily armed soldiers wearing all tan uniforms, and having their faces covered with shemaghs.

"Either we can take the ones near the entrance stealthily… or go in guns blazing…" The raccoon suggested

"Let's try to get inside stealthily, although they have low tier weaponry… the model AK is still a powerful weapon, also there may be more inside around… possibly on patrol, maybe even more inside the temple." I said

"Alright" He agreed and we got from our position before approaching temple, slowly inching our way to the top of the tall sand dune until… we saw it… a sandstone structure. It looked little more than a rusty well; however upon approaching it we looked down the well… seeing a what looked like one out of possibly hundreds of tunnel passages.

Once down we could hear several voices… a male voice coming from one of the corridors. We then poked our heads around a corner to see about six men wearing the same as the guards wore, looking around in a large room, inspecting the gate at the end of the room.

"Stick together! These tunnels can run for miles!" I man called to his team

"Hey! I found the combination; we just need to change the dial to match the ones on the wall above the gate!" Another called out when he noticed the paintings on the wall had the same symbols on the dials. Then five out of the six men, using all of their might they changed the dials to match the ones on the wall. Once done, the one who didn't help change the dials jerked the lever, and sure enough the gate lifted. I then looked at Dimitri, and we nodded knowing that we needed to proceed, and then once the five men continued, we quietly followed after them.

As we followed, we crossed over passes that overlooked… giant gaps bellow us leading into the unknown, one misstep and… you're falling for what looks like eternity. Continuing, we stepped into another large room… however this room was full of large door ways, leading off into dark hallways that couldn't be seen into, and above that another level where you could look down on us from above… perfect for an ambush…

Suddenly several figures appeared above us… undead soldiers carrying spears with shields, and great swords.

"Shit…" the leader mumbled as a few jumped down and charged at the team, then two of the undead soldiers grabbed one of the men and dragged him off into one of the corridors with him screaming in terror the whole way. Moments later, they all poured down on them and overran the team… and dragged them all into separate corridors… When they all cleared out, we got out of our hiding position, and ran through the main door at the end of the room. Once inside, we saw a narrow corridor with nothing else around us, except a door on the other side of the corridor.

"Careful… those look like pressure plates." I warned stepping in front of him and slowly taking a step onto a plate… Suddenly the door began to rumble as it began to shut.

"Run for it!" I yelled as we both ran across the corridor and sliding under the narrow gap as it tightly shut.

"Shit, how are we going to get back up?!" Dimitri exclaimed

"It'll be ok old friend; there'll be another way back to the surface." I said calming him down

**End Of Chapter**


	10. Chapter 10 The Temple of Lzark Pt2

** Fatal Vengeance**

**Chapter 10: The Forgotten Temple of Lzark p2**

**Continuing forth from chapter nine; Zero (Cyclone) and Dimitri had infiltrated the temple, witnessed a team of treasure hunters getting dragged off… and barely got past a corridor and the door behind them sealed itself**

***Cyclone's POV***

"You're right; there'll be another tunnel out of this hellhole… no turning back now anyways." Dimitri said complying as we continued to progress through countless rooms.

Upon entering one large room, we noticed at least thirty standing coffins all around us… better be careful…

"Hang on; the undead army can awaken at any given moment…" I warned and sure enough, the doors came off and landed on the floor… with about thirty undead warriors armed with swords, spears, battle axes, and shields.

"Just like Operation Sunrise huh?" Dimitri asked with a grin as he drew a large machete from the sheath on his belt.

I however only drew my kabar knife from the sheath on my leg before getting into a fighting position.

Moments later, we charged at the awoken soldiers… left and right; we slashed our way to the end of the room. Regaining oxygen, we turned around to see the corpses lining the floor. Satisfied, we continued to walk for several minutes until we arrived at it… an empty room, the only thing there being the large 600 year old door and an old overturned table…

"Here… cover me while I open the door." I instructed handing him my G36c and the Stanag ammo for it and he positioned himself behind the table to guard the door.

Approaching the door… SO many memories came back into my mind…

***Flashback Seven Years Ago***

***Narrator***

"What is it Curare?" A nine year old Cyclone asked a sexy female Assassin as they were preparing for… his initiation…

"It's a blood altar, by simply giving a sample of you're blood… you can unlock what it is hiding my dear…" She answered pulling off her hood and cowl.

To Cyclone… he wasn't distracted by how hot the assassin was… to him she felt more like family… she was like a mother to him, after she found him in her target's home… having found that he slit her target's throat while he slept with his father's trench knife…

Curare was a lovely female black bat, with topaz eyes, short brown hair, and wearing a black skin tight body suit with a matching hood and cowl.

"You are different than all of the other hedgehogs, remember that sweetie… even if I or any other of the assassins won't be there to help most of the time… never forget that you will always be family to me and the brotherhood." She said smiling warmly

"Thank you… this means so much… ever since I lost them… I…" He said before tears began to run down his cheeks and the bat had crouched down to hug him tenderly.

"Don't worry… you'll avenge them." She assured as she hugged him with care.

***End of Flashback, Cyclone's POV***

"CYCLONE!" Dimitri had shouted to wake me up and I instantly woke up after dozing off.

"Huh? Sorry Dimitri." I apologized as I placed my left wrist over the altar, and took out my kabar knife with my right wrist and cut a small slit in the left wrist. After I let a few drops trickle into the altar, it suddenly lit up and the door slid open allowing us to proceed into the next chamber.

The next chamber was a large room like the one that the treasure hunters were captured in, suddenly emerging from the floor above were more undead soldiers…

"Fuck." Dimitri cursed when they dropped from the floor above us, and slowly attempting to surround us.

"Run!" I shouted and we both ran for one of the corridors, down long catwalks overlooking a bottomless pit.

***Need for Speed: Most Wanted Soundtrack***

Running into another chamber, we ran across a long catwalk over quick sand, and along the walls were giant sculptures of jackal heads. Suddenly we were stepping on tiles on the catwalk and the sculptures began to shoot fireballs directly at us as we ran to the other end of the room. Running through the large door, we entered another large room; however it had wooden rafts along some sort of a canal.

"Get onto that raft so we can lose them!" I shouted and we jumped onto a raft and sped off with two undead squads riding after us in rafts as well.

Riding down the rapid canal, arrows flew past us… only inches from important organs, Dimitri shot back at our pursuers with my G36c and was able to take one out before having to reload. Turning my back on what was ahead of us… I drew my M9 and fired at the other rafts, taking down another one of them. And then… I turned to face… a GIGANITC waterfall only about fifty feet ahead of us!

"Shit! Waterfall! Jump for it!" I shouted as the raccoon turned back around and we bailed from the small boat as we fell straight into the waterfall.

Quickly emerging from the bottom, I swam up and regrouped with Dimitri who was already at the shore before me.

***End of Song***

"Hell… Are you alright?" He asked me as I sat down on the sandstone.

"I'm fine, you?" I replied

"I haven't felt this alive ever since I left First Recon… but I mean that in a good way." He answered

"Come on, forget about the G36c… we have plenty of those at the armory at Helios" I assured him as I grabbed his wrist and we walked to the final chamber.

The final chamber was a large room with a throne in at the end of the room next to one of the three doors leading into and out of the room. In the throne, was the undead Queen of Lzark, sitting impatiently in the chair, when I approached she sighed in relief before facing me.

"Oi! What right do you have to enter my throne room?!" She barked as I approached and bowed before her.

"By right of birth… I am Wilderbeast… I seek only the ruby." I answered politely

"So… the last Wilderbeast, you have finally come… it has been too long since this world this world has been blessed by a doom driven hero of the beast blood." She said smiling, as she opened her garment, removing a large red ruby, flawlessly cut, and about the size of a walnut.

She then reached from behind her and retrieving two gold ingots from a chest behind the golden chair she gave me the three treasures.

"… Rewards for you're determination… I apologize for my men's hostility, they will not attack you or stand in you're way any longer." She said before she pointed to the door behind her.

"Leave now hero, my palace is crumbling from all of the disrepair after nearly six centuries… I will from here on watch you're adventures from the heavens… good luck… and god bless you…" She said before a flash of white appeared, temporarily blinding us… and when we opened our eyes… she was gone, her golden circlet being left behind.

Picking up the circlet, a group of mercenaries like the ones guarding the site ran through the doors on one of the sides of the room and took aim at us with AK47s and AKMs.

"You there! Hand over the circlet, the ruby and surrender!" One ordered at us.

Looking at each other, we nodded before quickly turning and running through the doors closest to the throne. Speeding through the corridor, with bullets flying past us… we ran out into another chamber… However, this chamber had a metal rail system, with large metal carts… **most likely for mining**...

We both got one of the carts before speeding off with the mercenaries hot on our tails.

***Indiana Jones Theme Song***

Bullets flying past our faces, missing only by inches… I felt the heat of a bullet pass by my ear as a 5.56 round whizzed right past my right ear and into the rock wall.

Rounding corner after corner, I fired back at the mercenaries… killing one of them, until I need to reload… seizing the opportunity, I reached into my satchel, I pulled out the frag grenade before tossing it into one of the two carts speeding after us.

"SHIT! GRENADE!" One shouted before he was blown from the cart, and his other two passengers flying out after him with blood splattering every where.

Rounding another corner, we saw sunlight… finally we can get out of this damn temple…

Upon leaving exiting the tunnel, we noticed that the tracks weren't finished so our cart went flying off of the unfinished rails while behind us… the tunnel entrance collapsed from rigged explosives (like an action movie).

Landing in the sand, we both got out of the cart and look at each other before I instructed.

"Head on back to the jeep, take the keys… and get back to the outpost… you're task is finished." I said handing him the keys

"No… I'm not leaving you out here…" He said reluctantly

However, I only stared at him blankly… and finally he nodded before turning and running off towards the jeep.

***End Song***

**End of Chapter**


	11. Chapter 11

**Fatal Vengeance**

** Chapter 11: Reunion**

**Continuing forth from chapter 12… Cyclone and Dimitri had escaped from the temple, and the super soldier had ordered the raccoon to get back to the truck.**

***At the Helios One main building***

"Hey Sally, have you seen where Zero went? I haven't seen him last night." Frank asked Sally when bumping into each other

"He didn't tell you?" Sally responded

"No… tell me what?" He asked

"He said he was going on a quest…" The squirrel answered

"Strange… if he would go on a quest, he would have gone to the armory to grab a gun, because he would never go anywhere without a gun." The human said as he led the squirrel to the armory.

Upon arriving at the armory, the found a note at the door, upon a close glance they found that it was written by Cyclone.

"What does it say commander?" Sally asked Frank as he read the note.

"Guys, I went to the forgotten temple of Lzark in Spagonia with an old friend… I'll be back within a few days… I'm sorry that I didn't tell you earlier, or that I can't tell you why I'm doing this, Cyclone." The human read aloud

Suddenly, the commander's radio buzzed on, indicating someone was trying to contact him. Immediately, Frank pulled out his radio before pressing the button on the side to respond.

"This is the commander, what is it?" Frank spoke into the speaker

"Sir… we have a frequency coming from the explorer jeep." The other end answered

"I'll be over in the command post in a few minutes." The man answered as he and Sally headed up to the command post

Upon entering the command post, they noticed that Sonic, Tails, Brick, Octise, and Rouge were standing around a computer waiting for the two.

"What was this frequency I was being told about?" Frank asked

"It was a signal being broadcasted by the explorer jeep, the voice sounds very familiar." Octise answered before playing connecting to the signal.

"To anyone can hear my, my name is Dimitri… I am a former member of First Recon, please send extraction immediately… Zero was shot after we left the temple… we are currently receiving help from a local tribe, we are in the deserts of Spagonia, about five miles west from the temple of Lzark." A familiar Russian voice said

"Well so that quest was." The commander blurted out

"Quest?" Everyone said in unison except for Sally and Frank

"Yes, Zero told me about certain… feelings for one of us… he said he had to do something, I'll talk to that person privately." Sally spilled suprising everyone

"I'll send a helicopter to pick the two up, and once he get's back here… he can answer what questions we have." Frank announced before pressing the button on the intercom and a female voice came on.

"How can I be of assistance?" She asked

"This is the commander, get a pilot ready and have that pilot start up a Vertibird within twenty minutes." He answered

***Sally's POV***

Seeing the opportunity, I walked up to Tails and tapped on her shoulder and I led her out of the room, and into the bathroom.

"Let me guess… he likes me." She guessed curious

"…Yes… he said he was hypnotized by you're… beauty… I told him that I would help him…" I answered making her blush

"…He was hypnotized by my… beauty?" She asked blushing like a tomato

"Yes Millie, he likes you… I can tell from what he's done within the last day… he's determined to make you happy." I replied

"What am I supposed to do? I honestly don't know what to do; I don't want to hurt him if I don't know how to react to whatever he's doing for me…" She asked

"Give him a chance… go with Frank to Spagonia, and see what he's done." I responded

*** Hours later with Tails, Frank inside of a Vertibird short distances away from the village***

"Has Zero ever taken off his mask?" Tails asked Frank who was sitting across from her

"He has… but he's never looked different…" Frank answered

"What do you mean 'never looked different'?" Millie asked

"He has always been a sad, lonely guy; but he looks like a modern day Prince Charming… seriously, I bet without his mask, he could easily get four women's phone numbers within an entire week… whenever he took off his mask, he would always have that same scowl on his face… I've never seen him smile… poor bastard, he deserves a woman that he'll enjoy… all of the women that have worked beside him were all beautiful… however he sees them more as friends, and allies... he told me that none of them truly understand him." He answered frowning

"Sir! Approaching the village in about five seconds!" The pilot announced

Seconds later, the Vertibird set down on ground in the center of a forest and the doors opened… all around them trees covered the ground. Suddenly, a female tribal approached them and greeting them before having the two follow her and leaving the pilot to check over the engine.

"So, you are from First Recon?" She asked

"Yes, we came to bring Zero home, is he ok?" Frank answered

"Zero doing very well, he is honorable for an outsider… remember, show respect to Zero, he is a great and honorable warrior, disrespect him and he will show you his fury." She warned as she led them back to the village

Suddenly, a young scout stumbled from bushes. He was badly bruised and cut, he appeared to have a sprained ankle and his tribal outfit was torn and dirty.

"Come quick! Demons in black and red armor are raiding the village! Zero got everyone out and stayed back to fight the raiders!" The young scout shouted and the four quickly ran back to find the village on fire.

The wooden structures were on fire and about to collapse, with soldiers running from the buildings and getting into a drop ship with the Eggman Empire logo on it. The four then head gun shots, Frank and Tails then ran off in that direction.

At a rock formation near some sort of statue of a warrior cast in stone, was Cyclone fending off three SWATbots with his pistol. He quickly takes two down, however that left him open to attack and the remaining robot ran a sword through the left side of his chest. He then grunted in agony before pulling the sword from his chest and stabbing the robot with it, he then stumbled backwards into a wall and sitting down on the ground.

Tails then quickly approached to find him digging in his satchel and then quickly removed a golden necklace with the ruby of Lzark in the center. Quickly losing strength, he attempted to hand it to her and only dropping in front of her feet before breathing heavily. The sexy fox then bent over to pick up the beautiful jewelry he was giving to her, and she then got on her knees and approaching him.

She then slowly removed his balaclava, and later stunned to see perhaps the most best looking guy she had ever seen. The evergreen hedgehog was bleeding from the left side of his mouth, his dark chocolate eyes showing care, his tan muzzle was dirty and looked in need of water. He looked up at her and said.

"…Hi there beautiful, do… do you like it?" He asked in a low parched voice before his head slumped forward… and he entered a coma…

"Wake up! Come on!" She shouted hugging and shaking his unconscious body while crying over his shoulder.

**End of Chapter**


	12. Chapter 12 A Returning Face

** Fatal Vengeance **

** Chapter 12: A Returning Face**

**Disclaimer: Again, I claim no ownership to Sonic, friends/allies, anti-heroes, and villains, they belong to SEGA. Cyclone, and his friends and enemies belong to me, as well as scenarios.**

**ENJOY!**

**Continuing forth from chapter 11… Frank and Tails have regrouped with Cyclone and the green hedgehog lost consciousness after being stabbed by a SWATbot… and the vixen had seen what he looked like underneath the masks…**

**Character Ages:**

**Cyclone/Zero- 16 yrs**

**Tails/Millie- 15 yrs**

**Octise/Robbie- 8 yrs**

**Brick/Smokey- 17 yrs**

**Sonic- 16 yrs**

**Curare- 28 yrs**

**Vector- 29 yrs**

***Other character ages will be given in later chapters***

***Cyclone's POV***

I awoke to find myself inside of the infirmary back at Helios One, lying in a hospital bed. I then get up, before sitting down on the bed looked around to find an apple sitting on a tray on top of a table near the bed. With the apple was a note, **Cyclone, we decided to take a day off and go down to the beach. Get dressed and please… DO NOT wear a mask, you should show the others what you really look like... impress her, Octise.**

Grabbing the apple before getting out of the bed, I walked out of the room and headed to the floor above to get into my quarters. I then opened my closet and entered the walk-in closet before closing the door and getting dressed on the most 'macho' outfit I could get.

A few minutes later, I left the closet and closed the door before looking at myself in a mirror on the wall. In the mirror… I hope that this'll work…

***One hour later at a beach outside of Station Square***

**At the beach was a large group of people, Sonic, Tails, Knuckles, Shadow, Rouge, Cream, Vanilla, Julie-su, the majority of Team Rylof, and the Chaotix. Sonic and Shadow were racing along the beach, Knuckles and Julie-su were having a playful water fight at the water, Cream, Octise, and Charmy were building sand castles while Vanilla watched over them while reading a magazine, Brick and Vector were wrestling, Amy, and Rouge were trying to convince Tails to leave the women's restroom, and Espio was grilling burgers and hot dogs.**

"Awww, come on Tails… I'm sure that new beach wear will make you look great!" Amy pleaded

"No, it's too embarrassing!" Tails denied not opening the door

"Never stand straight up! That makes y'all vulnerable to any attack!" Brick shouted as he got behind and pinned Vector to the sand.

"You definitely gotta teach me more wrestling cowboy!" Vector said as the grizzly bear got off and helped him to his feet.

Suddenly a green and black convertible with the roof up drove up and stopped before the doors opened. Everyone looked up to see who was joining them, and they all stared in disbelief. Standing before them was Cyclone; he wasn't wearing any sort of mask, his evergreen quills were neat, his fur and tan muzzle clean. He wore a dark black short sleeve tactical shirt that showed the outlines of his six pack, his muscular arms, he also wore dark grey skinny jeans and green and black converse shoes. He then looked around and then spotted Tails leaving the women's bathroom after finally being convinced by Amy, she then slowly approached him and felt his quills. The vixen wore a blue string bikini, the top showing a little bit of cleavage, her slim features showed well with her current attire, her butt fit snugly in her underwear, and she smiled and blushed when the green hedgehog began to drool.

"Tails… this is the guy you were telling us about?!" Rouge demanded in shock

"Cyclone the hedgehog, at your service." He greeted quickly wiping away the drool.

"Sally told me how… you feel about me… and I need some time to think about this, sorry but I just don't know how to react to this." She said blushing as red as tomato.

"Take your time." He assured before locking his car walking down close to the water's edge and began to do push ups while the tide came up and washed his hands, but it didn't bother him.

"Vector, can you take over the grill?" Espio asked and the crocodile walked over and kept a close eye on the patties.

Suddenly, a black and red motorcycle approached and parked right next to Cyclone's car. The person driving it got off and pulled of her helmet, and the green hedgehog had seen an unlikely and familiar face… Curare… Her hair was slightly longer, and her breasts had slightly grown, her butt grew and became firmer, but she still wore her same black skin tight body suit. All of the guys to stare at the sexy black bat, and all of them except for Cyclone began to drool at sight of her smile. The green hero then walked up to the bat and the two hugged after being separated for so long.

"Damn Cyclone, you lucky bastard!" Vector blurted out when he saw the two hugging

"What? Oh, she's older than me you know… I've never looked at her like **that**." He said letting go

"VECTOR!" Espio shouted at the crocodile

"Huh, ah crap." Vector muttered when he looked down to see the patties and hot dogs burning

"Everyone, this is Curare, she is one of most feared assassins of the Blood Circle… I used to be a member when I was seven and I left when I was thirteen. She brought me in when she found that I didn't have anyone to turn to." Cyclone explained

"…I made up my mind… no…" Millie blurted out of nowhere

"Wh-What?" The green hero stuttered upon hearing this

"I'm sorry, but I don't think I want a boyfriend." The vixen said frowning

***Tails' POV***

"I'm so, so sorry Cyclone… I didn't mean to hurt you…" I pleaded

"You… you didn't mean to?! I nearly died in a temple in Spagonia to get you the Ruby of Lzark, and I was nearly killed by a SWATbot that ran it's sword through my chest! You… you're basically telling me all of this was for nothing!" He said choking on his tears as he grabbed his folded shoulder holster holding his m9 and sheath carrying his kabar knife from the glove box.

"I… I thought I had a chance at something…" He said before getting back into his car and driving away… brokenhearted.

***Curare's POV***

"Did… did you just break his heart?!" I yelled at the fox enraged… I couldn't stand to see him in such pain… it was as if I was reliving the time when he had trouble sleeping, and would have nightmares about his parents.

"Ye-yes." She answered obviously scared of me

"One of the things I hate seeing is him in pain! I doubt that any of you could keep you're sanity if you went through some of the horrible things that happened to him!" I shouted

"What happened to him before all of this?" A female echidna asked getting out of the water and leaving the male echidna with her.

"Fine… but don't say that I didn't warn you…"

**End of Chapter**


	13. Chapter 13 Teardrops and Death

** Fatal Vengeance**

** Chapter 13: Teardrops and Death**

**Continuing forth from chapter 13, Tails had broken Cyclone's heart in front of the others, Curare had returned to see the green hedgehog after he had left the brotherhood years ago… oh and Vector burned some patties, and hotdogs while staring at the sexy black bat…**

***With the group at the beach***

"Cyclone's had a horrible and tragic past… more badly than most likely any of you could handle… it all started when he was seven…" Curare stated

***Flashback Nine years ago***

"**Cyclone, remember… a robot is a very complex and advanced piece of technology, never mistreat it or bad things are sure to follow." An adult red hedgehog lectured as he taught the seven year old hedgehog about machinery.**

"**Yes uncle Dirtdevil." Little Cyclone said**

**Suddenly, as the twenty five year old walked over to window when he hear a car screech to a stop outside of the workshop, and two human men dressed in business suits stepped out of the car… upon closer look, one had a gun tucked away in his suit. Turning back to Cyclone, Dirtdevil then crouched down and looked at him with a serious look on his face.**

"**Cyclone, listen to me very carefully… bad men are coming for me, I want you to get out of the room and hide and wait until they leave with what they need…" He said as he hugged him before letting go and approaching the doorway**

**Upon listening to this, he quickly sprinted out of the room; locked it and hid inside of a closet near the door and stayed as quiet as possible… Seconds later, shots rang out as he heard his uncle grunt in pain and the little hedgehog ran into the room seeing the mobsters flee. Crying, he quickly ran up to his uncle and held him tightly while the hedgehog clutched at his stomach in pain, blood slowly pouring out of a gunshot. **

"…**Cyclone, remember… no matter how horrible the situation can turn… never give up hope, keep trying and… you will succeed…" The mortally wounded hedgehog said faintly before he slumped backwards.**

"**UNCLE!" The seven year old yelled in tears as he held his uncle's lifeless body.**

"**Oh, and it gets better." Curare said sarcastically as she continued telling the hedgehog's tragic past…**

***Another flashback one year after the uncle's murder***

**It was 10:23 pm; Cyclone was walking with his best friend/ little brother, Octise, along with their parents, Boulder and his wife, Earthquake. At the time Cyclone was only eight years old, while Octise was only seven. Boulder was twenty eight while his wife Earthquake was twenty six. The family was on their way out of the movie theater after watching the latest movie "Sunrise over Union City". The husband was leading the family through the nearby alleyway to receive their military escort via a forest green military jeep. **

"**Come on boys, the jeep is only a little further" Boulder called to his sons.**

"**Don't rush them Boulder, their both tired. Octise may end up damaging a stabilizer if he falls over" Earthquake warned.**

**Just as they made a turn a figure approached, a man with a scar above his eye. The family stopped when they soon realized the man was aiming a pistol at the father.**

"**I am sorry, Sentinel. However, I cannot have you interfering with mine and Doctor Robotnik's plans." The man said with a German accent as the pulled back the hammer on the pistol.**

"**Please, you can have me just please don't hurt them." Boulder pleaded before stepping in front of his family.**

"**They will not remember this, so they shall live" the man said pointing at little Cyclone and Octise with a grin. "But she will." He said firing a round into Boulder's chest causing him to fall to the ground.**

"**BOULDER!" Earthquake screamed as stood there horrified.**

**Another shot rang out, this time hitting her in the chest as well causing her fall to next to her mortally wounded husband.**

"**MOMMY!" Cyclone screamed as his mother's eyes instantly closed.**

**The murder laughed then ran to and entered a get-away car at the entrance of the alley way where the family cam from and sped away.**

**Our future hero stared at the bodies of his parents, tears running down his checks then turned to notice his father quickly losing consciousness.**

"**Cyclone *cough, cough* every thing *cough, cough* is going to be…. okay, don't be afraid". Boulder said with a low voice and with his one last dying breath his eye lids slowly closed.**

***Another flashback two years later***

**A small figure approached from an alleyway in Mobotropolis… it was a ten year old Cyclone, a hedgehog who had been with the Blood Circle since he was eight years old and for two years he carried out contracts for the glory of the brotherhood. He looks over to notice his target… a city official entering the limo sent for him.**

**He then unzipped his black jacket to reveal his lightweight leather armor; along the belt was a silenced 10mm handgun, and combat knife both given to him by Curare for completing his training. The melee weapon was a stainless steel blade with a rubber handle. Taking the blade from his belt, he continued to follow the limo for several blocks until it stopped at a familiar THEATER, the car simply stopped giving the young assassin the right chance to dispatch his target. He then zipped up his jacket, lowered the hood, and walked up to the driver's right door. Looking up, the driver looked and stared at the adorable ten year old hedgehog standing before him.**

"**Hey there buddy, are you lost?" The driver asked in a concerned tone**

**Cyclone only nodded, and seeing the opportunity… he quickly drew his 10mm pistol and shot the driver in the head. The human's head slumped forward into the steering wheel, setting off the horn.**

** Startled, the official in the back seat looked out of his window and stared at the little assassin in complete shock. The ten year old merely stared before putting one hand in one of his pockets and pulled out a piece of his paper and unfolded it before holding it up for the startled official to see… on it was a picture of the man with a red splash mark on **

"**Shit…" The man muttered knowing exactly why this child had shot his driver before quickly kicking open his left door and sprinting out with all of his stamina.**

**Sighing, the child hitman waited a bit to give his prey a fair chance to get away… after all; his extreme speed made it an unfair assassination… after a few seconds, he simply sniffed and sprang in that direction, knowing his prey hadn't got far. Sprinting after the man, he rounded several corners and headed into a building that appeared that it was to be demolished. Running up flights of stairs, he spotted the man running into one of the rooms to hide. Kicking in the door, he ran in...**

…**However, the wrecked floor fell apart and the two fell through floors. Finally they stopped at the basement level, Cyclone yelped in pain as he felt something go through his back… it was a large pink crystal that had impaled him. He started to cry in pain and shame, thinking the worst… failure…**

**The official then walked over and looked at the child kicking franticly and trying to remove the pink crystal from his chest**

"**I thought that Blood Circle assassins were supposed to be tough and would never cry… then again you're pretty young to be an assassin, why are you with them?" The target asked concerned**

"**I'm so, so sorry Mom… I couldn't stop him from… shooting you and Dad… I couldn't stop those gangsters from shooting uncle Dirtdevil…" The child pleaded crying **

"**That must stink… losing you're family…" The official commented in pity**

**Suddenly the child summoned the majority of his strength and snatched up his pistol before shooting his target in between his eyes… Suddenly he felt he needed to keep trying… so with all of his strength he grabbed the mineral and attempted to remove it from his chest… crying and shouting in pain the whole time...**

***Another flashback five years later***

"**Why don't you make this easy on yourself, tell me about sapphires." Eggman asked grinning as he questioned a tormented fifteen year old Cyclone strapped onto a wall with wires wrapped all around him.**

**The young hedgehog didn't answer, so Eggman merely flipped a switch and Cyclone was instantly electrocuted before speaking.**

"…**Fuck off…" The green hero hissed in pain**

**Robotnik's response was a punch to the green hedgehog's torso, causing the fifteen year old to grunt in pain after he felt at the crack of his ribs.**

"**Such determination, you have such potential in this organization… where are the sapphires?" The large man asked **

…**However, Cyclone's response was him spitting in Eggman's face… the fat man then hissed in disgust before flipping the switch again… sending painful waves of electricity through the hero's body.**

"**Errrrrrrr!" The super soldier grunted in agony**

***End of Flashbacks***

"…And for weeks, he was brutally beaten and electrocuted inside of one of Eggman's bases." Brick said adding to the hero's horrible past as he looked at everyone who had shocked expressions across their faces except for him, Octise, and Curare.

"And don't forget..." Octise said but was quickly silenced by Brick

"No! We ain't about to tell them about what happened during Operation Crescent Moon!" The bear denied

***Hours later back at Helios with Cyclone***

***Cyclone's POV*  
**

**How could I have been so stupid to confess my feelings about that fox to the princess…? Love is pointless… **I thought as I entered the workshop and opened the chamber holding my Stealth armor before removing it from the chamber and heading down the hall to get to my quarters. Once inside, I replaced my converse shoes with the black combat boots, I then put on the black fingerless gloves, next Stealth suit itself… a few minutes later, I pulled down the hood and adjusted the gas mask so it fit tightly around my face before I grabbed the folded shoulder holster and sheath on my belt. Taking my M9 Berretta out, I checked to make certain it was loaded; next I set on the safety before putting it in the holster on my right hip. Then I grabbed the holster and strapped it to my left leg before leaving my room and leaving the room to the armory.

Once inside, I unlocked the gun cage holding the sniper rifles and grabbed an enormous .50 caliber AS50. Then I went and unlocked the cage holding pistols, I then looked and grabbed a spare Glock 17 and a few G17 mags. Finally, I slung the Anti-material rifle over my back, put the .50 caliber ammunition and G17 mags into the pockets on my tactical vest, and stuck the spare handgun in the holster on my left hip before locking both cages and leaving the room.

**The time to act is now…**

**End of Chapter**


	14. Chapter 14 Search and Rescue

**Fatal Vengeance**

** Chapter 14: Search and Rescue**

**On chapter fourteen, Cyclone's awful past was revealed while the green hedgehog decided to take action…**

***Cyclone's POV***

Feeling ready for my self quest, I quickly sprinted down to the hangers and got into the explorer jeep before quickly driving back to Spagonia. I made certain that I left a note for Frank and the others to know what I was doing, and to tell them not to follow me.

***Hours later in Spagonia***

After parking the explorer jeep back at the outpost, I quickly made my way back to Dimitri's home. Knocking on the door, a few seconds later the raccoon answered the door with a happy look on his face.

"Well then, you look like you've been through hell." He commented after noticing how tired and exhausted I appeared

However, I did not feel like responding… instead, I merely showed him a world map with a marked location on it, circled in ink. His eyes quickly widening, he looked at me with disbelief before simple nodding and heading back inside to gear up. Minutes later he came back wearing his old First Recon tactical uniform. A short sleeve black shirt, along with black tactical pants, and covering his knees, and elbows were knee and elbow pads, finally over his torso was a black tactical vest.

"I'm sorry." He said as we walked down to the explorer

Getting in, I turned on the car engine and continued on my quest to strengthen First Recon… I needed to win that velvet fox's allegiance…

***Several hours later inside the First Recon safe house inside of a cave, west of hidden base in the Mystic Ruins***

Entering the cave safe house tore up some cobwebs across the doorway as I opened the giant steel door. As we both looked around, we saw the old entryway… a steel walled corridor that led into the five roomed safe house. Private quarters for me, a small supply room, a staircase leading up to the top of the mountain, a bunk room, and a kitchen, the quarters was a decent sized room with a king bed in the middle, a desk in the corner, and small rack with a weapon repair kit sitting on it.

"Better make our selves back at home eh?" Dimitri asked as we inspected the supply room.

Setting the AS50 on the desk inside my quarters, I grabbed the repair kit off of the floor and began to take the gun apart; piece by piece…

***Back at Helios One with the others***

Octise, Brick, Sonic, Tails, Curare, Vector, and Sally were looking inside of Cyclone's quarters trying to find where he could have gone.

"Guys over here! It's a holo-tape!" Octise exclaimed when he found a small holo-tape on the green hedgehog's desk, it was labeled… I'm Sorry…

Upon pressing the button on the side, the Sentinel's voice immediately came on with a serious tone.

"You all may be wondering where I could have gone… the truth is… about three weeks ago, I received a report from one of our scouts indicating a Eggman Empire base hidden in the Mystic Ruins… I'm taking an old friend to destroy the base and extract a… friend who happens to be 'employed' by the fat bastard… I don't want ANY of you to follow me… This is Sentinel Cyclone the hedgehog, codename Zero… out." And the tape ended

***With Fiona inside of a briefing room inside of Eggman's base in the Mystic Ruins hours later***

***Fiona's POV***

Sitting inside of the briefing room was extremely boring; it had been years since Scourge had betrayed me and the Suppression Squad to gain wealth and power in Moebius. After his betrayal, I fled Moebius and ended up on Earth as a mercenary currently working for Eggman, didn't exactly matter to me who I worked for… as long as the money was good enough.

Getting up from my chair, I took at a photo from my pocket and stared blankly at the picture of Scourge, me and the rest of the Suppression Squad.

"Fiona… Doctor Robotnik and I have given it some thought… failure will not be tolerated…" He said as he got up from his chair across the table from my chair, drew a Taurus Model 85 and aimed it right at me. In shock, I closed my eyes and hoped he was aiming for the head.

***BLAM***

An extremely loud gun shot rang out, as the scientist was sniped by someone across the crevasse… and a large a hole could be seen on his chest as he fell backwards. Seconds later, a ghillie suited sniper smashed through the large window behind my would-be killer and quickly approached the mortally wounded scientist.

"Where is he?" The sniper asked lowly

"I don't know where Doctor Robotnik is." The man answered immediately

"I don't have time for this!" The assassin said unconvinced and impatient as he grabbed up the scientist easily before throwing him up against the wall.

"Ok! He leaves to make conversations and discuss plans with Doctor Kronos! I surrender take me to prison." The mortally wounded confessed

However, we both heard the click of a pistol… and he turned to find the sniper aiming a Berretta M9 at him.

"Please… have mercy…" He begged in agony from the gunshot wound on his torso.

"… I never said anything about a jail sentence…" The sniper answered still aiming the M9 at the injured man's head.

"What are you trying achieve here?!" He exclaimed frightened

"…Retribution…" The sniper answered before pulling the trigger…

Immediately, the scientist fall backwards with a gun shot in between his eyes and a look of pure fear on his face. His killer then holstered his M9 and then pulled out a Glock 17 and aimed it directly at me before approaching. Closing my eyes again, falling to the floor and backing into the corner thinking for the worst, I raised my hands… Supprisingly I felt him put the pistol in my hand before pulling me up from the floor…He was surprisingly strong…

He held me for a while, instead of a tough and no-nonsense attitude, he held me with care. I looked down to notice, his hand was holding my hand, I blushed before he led be back to the window.

"Hang on." He instructed as he had me wrap my hands around his waist.

I obediently hang on as he pulled out a grapple gun and fired it at a tree on the other side of the crevasse; he then shot out with me clinging onto him across the never-ending gap. Upon landing on the other side, the hook lost its grip and we tumbled down onto the dirt ground. Seconds later, I opened my closed eyes to find him underneath me and we were safely on the ground next to the area that appeared to have been his sniping spot. It was a large bunch of tall grasses directly across from the window we used to escape. In the grass was a GIGANTIC .50 caliber sniper rifle.

"Well now, I thought Valentines Day was months from now." A dark grey raccoon commented jokingly with a suprising Russian accent when he saw me on top of his friend.

The raccoon was dark grey, and wearing all black tactical clothing, black kneepads/elbow pads, sitting on a holster on his left hip was a revolver, and slung over his shoulder was an M16 with a red dot sight, and a grenade launcher.

Embarrassed, I got off of the sniper and followed the two to a dark green jeep.

***Back at the safe house hours later***

"So, who are you guys? And what do you want with me?" I asked when the two men led me into a metal bunker inside of a mountain.

The sniper then approached me and walked past me with the .50 caliber sniper rifle in hand.

"Sorry about him, he told me that he wanted you're help. I'm Dimitri the raccoon." Dimitri answered

"My help? What good am I?" I asked confused

"He said that he had seen some of your skills and he's impressed." Dimitri responded

"How do you guys know about me?" I asked suspicious

"He told me that you interfered with a mission, and he feels as if you can do some good in this world." He answered before leading me down the hall.

Walking with him, I saw his friend enter a small room and close the door. Continuing to follow Dimitri, he stopped and turned to me before fixing his stare into a serious look.

"Look, I can understand you being confused… just please help him, ever since he was rejected by a woman he had feelings for… he's changed into the old Zero… cold, unforgiving, harsh, and cruel… I want him to be happy, and be remembered as the hero he really is, and not some tyrant… Do you understand?" He said quietly so this 'Zero' wouldn't hear him.

Nodding, I turned around and walked back to his friends door; a rusted steel door. Knocking on the door, seconds later he answered by opening the door and simply glaring at me.

"Hey, I heard that you wanted my help." I said and he simply nodded before leading me into his room.

Looking around, I noticed a repair kit on a desk near his king bed with his M9 sitting on it taken apart.

"So, who are you and how do you know exactly know me?" I asked

"You interfered with Operation Blackout, while I was trying to extract the VX Nerve Gas sample from the facility; you tackled me and was going to shoot me with a laser pistol if I didn't give you it." He answered before pulling off the hood and cowl of his Ghillie suit.

Standing before me was an extremely handsome evergreen hedgehog with long quills that ran downwards; the front quills were wavy and cutely covered the top section of his dark brown right eye.

***End of Chapter***


	15. Chapter 15 Comfort

** Fatal Vengeance**

** Chapter 15: Comfort**

**Continuing forth from chapter fourteen, our green hero had snuck into one of Eggman's bases, ruthlessly killed his left-hand man and rescued Fiona Fox.**

***With the others inside of the Helios One command post***

"So, where should we start looking?" Sonic asked the group huddled around a holographic map in the center of the room.

"What kind of 'don't follow me' did you not understand Sonic?" Octise asked

"We can't just sit here while he's out there bringing the fight to Eggman and Kronos!" Sonic insisted

"Octise, Sonics right… And Brick, I think you should tell them the part of Cyclone's history, what did you guys become after he left the brotherhood?" Curare asked concerned

"Fine… after he left you're little group of cutthroats when he was 11, he received a letter from General Harper inviting us to become members of G.U.N as operatives. We were damn good at what we did, back then there were five of us… Cyclone was the best G.U.N had ever seen, his abilities were incredible, his speed, ferocity, and determination seemed unrealistic for an eleven year old. We worked for them for years about three years until Operation Crescent Moon…we were separated around one of Eggman's fortresses, so the council along with General Harper, the commander and the president decided to abandon us… and unknowingly leaving a heavily wounded Cyclone to rot outside of Metropolis alone." Brick explained

***Flashback two years earlier***

"**Command, this is Zero! Package is secure and ready for transport, but my men and I have been separated!" Cyclone shouted over his headset as he leaped for cover behind a brick wall with several SWATbots hot in pursuit.**

"**Don't worry, I wont let you down son!" General Harper assured **

**Suddenly, the robots began to fire armor piercing bullets at the wall the green hedgehog was taking cover behind. Seconds later, he felt a sharp pain speed directly through him and he reached down towards his chest and looked at his hands to find them covered with his own blood. **

"**Fuck I'm hit, argh…" He moaned in pain as he fell back against the wall and the robots rolled away thinking he was dead.**

"**Zero, come in damn it!" The general shouted**

"**This is Zero… I'm still alive, but I doubt for much longer. This is Zero requesting an immediate EVAC chopper sent immediately." Cyclone said as he clutched his chest in pain**

"**What?! No, I won't leave them behind!" The general shouted in the background to the others that were with him.**

"**There not coming for us, are they sir?" Cyclone asked exhausted**

"**No I'm sorry…there is no extraction… I'm so, so sorry it has to end like this. I may not like it, but I have to say… yes." The sixty year old general admitted**

"**So that's how it's going to be huh? You used us this entire time didn't you?!" The green hedgehog question enraged feeling betrayed before feeling the inner rage inside of him build up.**

**Getting up, he saw Octise running from one of the buildings with Egg-Legion troops chasing after him. The small robot then turned around to return fire only to be lit up by his pursuers. Falling backwards, the robot fell onto the ground from immediate shutdown mode needed to save energy.**

**Enraged further, Cyclone got up with rage taking over him…Suddenly, his fur and quills changed to black with dark purple streaks on the ends of his quills, and his eyes changed colors to blood red. He then began to levitate off of the ground, with his wounds appearing to have completely healed within a matter of seconds.**

"**You shouldn't have done that…" The transformed hedgehog said darkly… his voice being changed to the voice of a demon.**

"**Fre-Freeze." One of the four troops commanded weakly as he and the other soldiers shook fearfully as they stared in fear and shock what had just happened.**

**Suddenly, the troops fired their UMP.45s at the hedgehog, however he simply turned into a dark purple cloud that was invulnerable to their bullets as it floated closer to them.**

"**My turn." The demon voice hedgehog said evilly as he turned from a cloud back into a hedgehog. He then, sprinted up to them and grabbed one before pushing the man's body in front of his own and grabbing his victim's forehead... suddenly, the trooper turned into a skeleton and his remains fell into a large heap on the ground.**

**Next, he grabbed another trooper before shoving his hand into the man's chest…**

"**Ahhhhhhh!" The Legion soldier screamed in pain as a giant splatter of blood appeared on the wall behind him. His killer, then dropped him revealing a large tear on his chest. The blood thirsty hedgehog then slowly advanced towards to remaining two troopers who blindly fired their submachine guns but to no avail. He then grabbed both of them by their necks and lifted them off of their feet with fear enticing inside of his victims. **

"**Look into my eyes…" He said as his eyes changed to show pure fire**

**As his victims stared blankly into his eyes, their eyes began to change into the color of pure fire as well and he let the two fall to ground. He then walked over in the direction of Octise, leaving the two troopers he spared shell-shocked and mesmerized.**

***End of Flashback***

***Hours later with Cyclone and Fiona at the FR safe house***

***Cyclone had just finished telling Fiona why she could help. He had also removed his ghillie suit and instead was wearing his black tactical shirt that fit tightly around his torso, dark grey skinny jeans, and his old Black and Green running shoes.***

"Now you know what has happened over these past few years and why I need you're help…" Cyclone said as he and Fiona sat on his bed.

"This is nice and all… but why do I have to help you?" Fiona asked

"I didn't ever say you had to help us, it's you're choice… but if you do, I can work on getting you pardoned by Kingdom Acorn for whatever you've done… you'll be a free women." Cyclone answered persuasively

"Alright then… but I think you could use some help yourself…" Fiona said seductively as she got up from the bed and got behind the green hedgehog.

"Fiona… what are you?" The green hedgehog asked confused before stopping himself when he felt two soft, warm hands rest themselves lightly on his shoulders.

"Just giving you a massage, I can already tell that you're stressed out judging by how many knots I can feel." The velvet fox answered softly feeling his shoulder muscles.

"Why are you doing this?" He asked shivering from her touch.

"Dimitri told me that a girl you like broke your heart, I want to help you as well… I know how it feels to have someone you like to just reject you." She answered softly massaging his shoulders with a concerned tone.

"I appreciate the support Fiona, who messed up you're life?" He asked her

"A green hedgehog, Scourge… he's like Sonic's evil twin from another dimension." She answered

"What did you do before you lead First Recon?" The vixen asked"

"It's a long story so here's a shortened version… I was an assassin from the age of eight to eleven, then I was a spy for G.U.N for another few years… then after three years with G.U.N, they abandoned me and my team in Metropolis during a mission… finally we escaped Eggman's clutches and recreated First Recon." The evergreen hedgehog answered

"Recreated? Why was it disbanded?" She asked curiously

"…Sorry, but that's something I don't feel comfortable talking about…" He denied

"Who do you like?" She asked

"Another fox… I'm sure you know her since you've encountered her best friend Sonic before." He revealed holding back her name

"Tails?" She said in shock

**End of Chapter**


	16. Chapter 16 Paradise Lost

** Fatal Vengeance**

** Chapter 16: Paradise Lost**

**Continuing on from the previous chapter, Brick spilled Cyclone's full story to the others, while Fiona tried to treat Cyclone's pain.**

***Cyclone's POV***

After receiving a massage from Fiona, we decided to go for a walk outside of the bunker while Dimitri slept for a while.

"Thanks for everything Fiona, I feel like I desperately needed that massage." I thanked her as we walked

"No problem, is there something else I can do to help you?" Fiona asked me

"No… I need to go back to somewhere I haven't been to in a long time, some heroes who I need to pay my respects to." I answered getting out the green Chaos Emerald I was given by Curare before I left the brotherhood.

"See you around Cyclone." She said smiling

"Chaos Control!" I shouted and I was instantly teleported to a familiar military cemetery.

Walking up to two tombstones, I felt my knees weaken… Suddenly, I fell to the ground and I began to cry my eyes.

***Inside the Helios One command center at the same time***

"Guys… I think you should see this." Octise said as he saw a monitor with Cyclone on it at the cemetery and everyone at the holographic map stopped what they were doing at huddled around the monitor.

"Octise turn up the volume so we can hear." Frank instructed and the hedgehog's voice could be heard

"…I… I miss you guys so much, I don't know why I couldn't stop him… but I'll return the favor somehow." He assured with tears streaming down his face before he got up from the ground, kissed both of the stones and stepped a few feet back before giving a salute and walking away.

"We should go talk to him." Sally suggested

"Alright… Tails, Sonic, and Octise should go find him." Frank said

***With Cyclone at the same time***

***Cyclone's POV***

I then was about to take out my Chaos Emerald out again when suddenly, I saw three people running from the opposite ends of the street… Octise Tails, and Sonic… Shit, I thought I told them NOT to follow me.

"Cyclone stop now!" Octise shouted as the three approached

"I thought I made it clear, DO NOT follow me!" I shouted angrily

"We know that, we don't want you wear yourself down from taking on Eggman, and Kronos alone." Sonic insisted placing his right hand on my shoulder.

Another surprise caught us off guard as a giant flying pod with Eggman sitting in the cockpit flew out of nowhere and grabbed Tails.

"Help!" She screamed as she was being carried away

I then handed Octise my Chaos Emerald, ran up the building as fast as I could, and jumped onto Eggman's pod before facing the fat man sitting in front of me with a satisfied grin.

"Well now, it seems love can make the strongest of all warriors push themselves beyond their limits to get things done." He stated grinning

Felling he had cross the line, I threw my hand right through the glass dome and grabbed him by the collar and tossing him out of his pod and onto the street bellow.

He then pulled out some sort of ray gun and fired it directly at me and Tails… suddenly; we were immediately teleported to a familiar jungle…

Falling a few feet to the jungle floor, she Tails landed right on top of me with her hands on my chest for stability, and looking at each other we blushed deeply.

"Are you ok?" I asked

"I'm fine now, thanks for asking." She answered getting off of me while still blushing as red as a tomato.

Getting up from the ground, we both studied the area surrounding us and the silence was broken by Tails.

"Where are we?" She asked puzzled

"Adabat… I've… been here before." I answered grabbing her wrist and walking through the jungle.

"How many secrets do you have?" She asked curiously

"More than enough to know not to go talking about them…" I answered before approaching a stream.

"Come on, there's an old cave I know about on the other side of this river… step where I step and don't touch anything unless I say so, these currents are strong and can carry even Brick for miles." I warned as I stepped onto a loose rock and advancing onto another rock.

Then I crossed the rapid river, and watched as Tails crossed… however the last one was slippery and she fell into the river hanging onto the grass for support.

"Cyclone help!" She screamed as the water soaked through her clothing and chilled her.

"I've got you." I assured and I pulled her out of the most likely freezing waters and held her tightly as we walked over to the cave.

"Tails, you're clothing is soaked… take it all off so they can dry off." I suggested

"What?! No!" She yelled

"Tails… if you don't take off you're clothing in the next hour… you're going to die from hypothermia, and don't worry. I've got a stash of clothing in the cave." I assured before walking deeper into the cave and coming back with an old blue duffel bag.

Reaching into the bag, I pulled out a white tank top, blue jeans, and tough work boots and handed them to the fox. She then grabbed the clothing and walked deeper into the cave to change.

***Tails' POV***

I wasn't expecting him to be this caring; so far he saved my life twice, and gave me clothes. Putting them on, I looked down to notice how much cleavage I was sporting wearing the tank top. Once done, I walked back to find that he changed, he was now wearing evergreen camo BDU pants, a black tactical shirt, and black combat boots… Possibly, he looked even more handsome… A small sheath on his right ankle held a combat knife, and I could clearly see the outlines of his pecks through the tight tactical shirt.

"Are we going to get situated in here or are you going to keep gawking?" He asked making me look away in embarrassment.

"What do we need to do first?" I asked putting my mind back on task.

"We need to get a fire going before the sun goes down, and I need to make a makeshift bed for you." He responded walking to the mouth of the cave.

"Why do I need a makeshift bed?" I asked confused

"Millie, I don't want to you dying out here, sleep deprivation is one of my main concerned." He replied picking up rocks from the ground and arranging them on the ground about ten feet in front of me.

***A few hours later***

"Looks like everything's done." He announced observing the now roaring fire along with a large grass makeshift bed.

"Hey Cyclone." I called to him while I sat on the bed

"Something on your mind?" He asked turning to face me

"Yeah, its not that I'm not grateful or anything but… why do you care so much about me?" I asked confused

"Sorry, but those are one of the things that you wouldn't really understand." He answered giving me a serious look.

"Come on tell me, if you tell me I won't bother you about your past." I said persuasively

"No" he responded walking out of the cave and to the top of the small rock hill.

Following after him, I found him at the edge staring off into the night sky.

"Please tell me, I appreciate that you think I'm pretty. Nobody has ever told me that, your the only guy who cares for what's on the inside not on the outside. Other guys would only hit on me and give me rude comments.

"Because… Because… Because I…Because I love you!" He exclaimed angrily before turning away from me to face the large moon again.

**He…He loves me, what do I tell him? He's so kind, caring, and so handsome… I don't want to hurt him again like at the beach. I thought as I walked up behind him.**

***Cyclone's POV***

**How could I have told her that I loved her? Not like she'll ever… I thought before stopping myself when I felt two soft orange arms wrap themselves around my chest.**

Surprised, I turned to find Tails sitting right behind me with a concerned look on her face.

"Cyclone, I have to tell you something…" Tails said before suddenly grasping the sides of my head with her hands.

Moments later, she pulled me even closer for a passionate kiss on the lips. I've never kissed a women before...this feeling was amazing, I was kissing the girl of my dreams! Letting go of my face, she gazed at me with a warm smile as she broke the kiss.

"I love you too." She announced softly while holding my hand.

With a smile, she got up from the ground and led me back to the cave while slowly swaying her hips. She then had lain down on the bed on her back and began to lead me to her with a seductive finger. I then lain next to her, and she kissed my neck several times while hugging me softly.

**And with that… the fun began…**

***End of Chapter***


	17. Chapter 17 The Gun

** Fatal Vengeance**

** Chapter 17: The Gun**

***Cyclone's POV***

Waking up from a good night, I started to stretch but felt resistance to my movements. Opening my eyes, I looked over to notice Tails sleeping next to me with her left arm on my stomach and her head resting softly on my chest. Looking down, I blushed when I noticed how I was only wearing my BDU pants, Tails was wearing only her dried off underwear and bra and my thoughts of the night before came through my mind. Gently getting up, I then crouched down and kissed her on the cheek before walking over to the fire pit before throwing a fresh log into the pit and relighting the fire.

Next, I pulled on my combat boots and spent the next ten minutes hunting.

***About ten minutes later***

***Tails' POV***

Waking up, I noticed how Cyclone was already up and appeared to be cooking something on the fire. I then got up and walked over to him, and gently placed my hands on his arms.

"Morning beautiful, have a nice sleep?" Cyclone asked

"I slept great, thanks for asking…Mmm, so strong…" I said seductively feeling his biceps.

"Thanks, I work out everyday. Want some?" Cyclone asked turning around to show a makeshift platter made of tree bark, on it held a large slab of meat that smelled like venison.

"You can hunt?" I asked smelling the cooked venison.

"Can I hunt? Hunting is in my blood, Wilderbeasts are born with a stealth advantage and hunting was one of the things they were known for." He answered pulling a chunk of deer meat off of the slab and handing it to me.

"Try some, my mother taught me how to cook. She was a great cook, and would always cook chilidogs for Brick, Octise, and me." He offered.

Nodding my head, I took the meat sniffed it for a second and plopped it into my mouth… it tasted amazing! A smile then spread across my face as I swallowed the meat.

"It tastes amazing, thanks." I complimented gratefully.

"Eat up; you're going to need all of the strength to last the trip back." He said pulling a dried mango out of his pocket and quickly eating it.

"How are we going to get back?" I asked confused.

"…I'm going to teleport us back home… but first, I need to grab something that I didn't take last time I was here." He answered walked deeper into the cave, then seconds later coming back with a dark black hunting bow with a black quiver of about twenty arrows.

"This is my old hunting bow; Curare gave it to me when I was with the brotherhood." He explained putting over his back.

Suddenly, he gently grasped my hand slightly suprising me. Despite being told that he was quite cruel towards his adversaries, he had a gentle touch.

"Sorry, but you to hold my hand so when were teleported you'll also teleport with me." He explained blushing deeply.

"Ready?" He asked.

"I'm ready." I answered.

"Ze Zata!" He shouted and we were instantly warped.

Looking around, I noticed that I was in some old home. Definitely upper class due to the elegant wardrobes, king sized bed with what appeared to be silk sheets, and drawers with fancy designs. The room however appeared to have been abandoned because of all of the dust all over the place.

Looking around I noticed a medium sized chest in the corner of the room, I then walked over to the chest curiously and wiped the large layer of dust on the lid… On it said… **SENTINEL** engraved into the wood in large capital letters.

Moments later, the door opened to reveal Cyclone with a relieved look on his face.

"Thank god you're ok… oh my god, move over!" He said when he saw the chest.

Moving over, he inputted a code into a small padlock on the chest. Flipping open the lid was some sort of old uniform and on top of it… a gun…

"What's this?" I asked seeing how he was surprised to see the items.

"It's… It's… my father's First Recon officer uniform, and… and his gun!" He said shocked holding up the uniform to reveal several medals and chevrons on the upper arms.

"Colt Python .357, six slots in the chamber, desert eagle of the revolvers." He said as he held up a giant revolver with a six inch barrel.

"Where are we?" I asked curiously.

"Were in my old house, after my parents were killed… the home was still technically family property since I'm still alive." He answered folding the uniform with the .357, and he grabbed my wrist.

Suddenly, he fell backwards against the wall clutching his ribs in pain.

"Are you ok!?" I asked startled.

"Fine, just without the sapphires, teleporting around and using my powers drain me of my energy." He answered getting up from the floor.

"Now I can carry you back to Helios." He offered gently grasping my hand.

"Are you sure?" I asked

"I'm a super soldier; it's one of my many capabilities." He answered leading me out of the door and outside.

He then pulled out a water bottle before squirting water into his mouth; next he put it away and picked me up.

"Hang on." He instructed and I wrapped my right arm around his back.

"Close your eyes…" He said and I just complied, my eye lids immediately shut.

Seconds later, I felt a rush of wind hit me and extremely fast foot steps being made.

"You can open your eyes now."

***End of Chapter***


End file.
